RWBY Watches Garo Saviors of Remnant
by DragonKnight SR
Summary: When Team RWBY receives a package from another world, they also get a glimpse into a different Remnant, where knights and monsters fight. Rated M for various reasons
1. Chapter 1

**~Hello my dear Readers. We have a very special reading for you, from the amazing work originally created from EvaShinobiKaiserKnight, who I would recommend to anyone who enjoys RWBY as well as Garo. So as always; sit back, relax, and enjoy RWBY watching Garo: Saviors of Remnant.**

 **READY? GO!~**

It was the middle of the evening, as our favorite team of Huntresses known as Team RWBY was returning from a long day of learning, sparring, and a complex array of missions. Suffice to say, the four girls were exhausted.

Yang: *sighs* man Oobleck has the craziest tests.

Weiss: well, if you studied like I told you, we wouldn't have had to retake that test.

Blake: what happened happened Weiss

Weiss sighed angrily, as Ruby hugged her from behind

Ruby: cheer up, Weiss. As team leader, I say we watch a movie!

Blake and Yang nod in agreement, as they suddenly see a large box in front of their dorm room. Weiss then turned to Ruby angrily, making the hooded girl back up with her hands up.

Weiss:*points to the box* Ruby, did you buy another box of spare parts for your Crescent Rose without permission again?!

Ruby: no no! I didn't purchase anything online!

Blake:*examines the box* she's right. It's got no return address, only this note

Blake shows the three the note as it says:

"To anyone it may concern"

Yang:... well that's weird. Think we should open it?

Weiss: heck no! We don't even know if it's ours.

Ruby: well we can't just leave it here. Someone could trip. Let's put it to a vote.

There were three dings and one buzzer sound as the four then brought the box inside.

(Linebreak)

The group was in their pjs and sat around the box. Ruby nodded to the other three, who respectively pulled out their weapons ready for anything.

Ruby flexed her hands, as she slowly moved them to the box. As she nervously cut the packaging tape, her hands shook as she grabbed the box's flowed through the air, as Ruby opened the box awaiting whatever was inside.

The four look inside to see a dvd, a cd, a collection of books, a piece of parchment, and finally a letter.

Ruby: *pulls out the letter* it's a letter.

The three looked at it before nodding to Ruby. She then opened the letter and began reading the papers contents.

"If anyone has found this package and is reading the note at this very moment I don't have much time to explain. Whoever finds this package will find information on my world as well as a dvd that contains all the chapters I have recorded, including the first eight trailers. They will be sent to whomever and wherever I cannot predict the world I live on (or once lived on) called Earth will eventually perish due to our ignorance in preserving and finding alternate fuel sources for better environmental safeties. Now we pay the price, for the end is coming soon and I predict dreadfully at this very moment. My final wish is that the contents inside be preserved. Please take good care of them. If you don't believe me and think this is some kind of prank, I don't blame you.

Sincerely,

The Dragon Knight"

Team RWBY was speechless, saddened that whoever sent this was the last of his kind hoping to preserve what remains of his civilization.

Ruby: so we gonna watch the video

Blake: we might as well

Yang: yeah.

The four put the DVD into a player on their tv and waited for the first chapter to begin.

 **(Start Watchdog Diner Kingdom of Vale's entertainment District)**

Yang: hold on, isn't that Vale

Ruby: oh my Oum it is!

Blake: why is it showing us this?

 ***Insert Pokémon Colosseum OST Outskirt Stand**

Ruby: what's that music?

Blake pulled out a cd labeled Soundtrack and places it in.

Yang: ooh this song is pretty good. I should copy this to my scroll later.

 **A young man with black spiked back hair was sitting on a chair wearing a white short sleeved jacket with red at the edges as over the left shoulder was shoulder armor. On either of his arms were armored Gauntlets with the fingers cut off for aesthetic reasons. He was wearing a skin tight black shirt which showed off his muscles a bit but still fit well enough to be used in combat and day to day activities. He was wearing pants akin to chaps as he also had heavy duty boots and knee guards as to bring the outfit together was a belt buckle with a red Triangle on it as there was a similar mark on the back of his jacket also.**

 **His eyes were a piercing red as he seemed to be always in a good mood as he was then served some food on his table.**

Yang: ooh! He looks nice

Blake: I have to agree

Ruby: ooh! Maybe he's a super strong Huntsman

Weiss: he looks the part

 **"Hey Gold order up!" The Waitress called as she rolled by on roller blades dropping a huge hamburger and a huge plate of fries as Gold smiled as even with his smaller teenage form many wondered what one guy would do with that kind of food.**

Team RWBY thought the same exact thing.

Weiss: he's not really going to eat all that food, right?

Ruby: maybe he can beat Nora in an eating contest.

 **"Also when your done boss sent me out with the 'special,' for the day." She said as she dropped a plat with a red letter on it as Gold smiled.**

Blake: a letter?

Yang: it feels like I'm watching a spy movie, I love it!

 **"Food and work in one day is it my birthday?" He asked as he then clapped his hands together. "Thank you oh Gods of the day which are the Twin Deities now I'm going to enjoy some major junk food." Gold said as this was Gold Strider a local vagabond, smart ass, and most of all the guy who lives upstairs in the diner as per rent agreement.**

 **"You should really stop stuffing your body with that stuff." A voice was heard as Gold looked to the Madou Ring.**

Weiss: d did his ring just talk?!

Ruby: so cool! It's an actual talking ring

Blake: I… don't know how I feel about this

Yang; well… that's new

 **"Yeah sure say the guy who knows I'm a Knight and can filter this stuff, Zaruba." Gold as he bathed his French fries in ketchup.**

Weiss: so the ring is called Zaruba

Yang: did he just drown those fries in ketchup?

"Even Makai Knights have a limit Gold." Zaruba said as he looked to his partner.

Blake: Makai Knights?

Weiss: probably a group of Huntsmen

 **"Meh I'll find it when I get there." Gold said as Zaruba sighed at this.**

 **"Why don't you have diabetes yet?" Zaruba asked as he may sound scolding but he is quiet talkative in fact.**

The four laughed at his remark.

 **(A little later)**

 **Gold's plates were soon empty as he grabbed the letter but not before letting out a burp as everyone looked to the guy wondering how he can eat so much and stay in shape. In fact where does he put it all when he eats it? "Excuse me folks." Gold said as he left to take care of something.**

Weiss: that kid just ate an entire burger and a plate of fries

 ***End OST**

 **(Outside)**

 **Gold arrived outside as he took out his Madou Lighter as he found himself in the city of Vale once more as he smiled a bit. He lit the lighter revealing the message of the day as he smiled at it was a job. "A Horror kidnapping young children stripping them of innocent souls and human bodies before locking them away to devour their last remaining lights the following night is within your district go seek it out and cut away its Inga." Gold read as he smiled a bit as he can picture it now.**

Team RWBY was both horrified and confused about what the heck is a Horror as well as why it would hurt innocent children.

 **Kick ass save the day and probably get a victory party for himself. "Alright let's get lucky!" Gold called as he clapped his hands together honestly happy to be alive.**

Blake: he's very optimistic like Ruby

Ruby: yeah!

 **Gold then got on his motorcycle which had a very Zaruba like motif as it even had a Zaruba head piece as he grabbed his helmet which was a full head helmet and put it on before lowering the visor. "Let's go!" Gold called before he jammed Zaruba into the Ignition spot before turning him like a key and allowing Zaruba to vanish from his hand before the ignition closed and opened again to reveal Zaruba inside it now.**

Yang: oh my gosh, his ring powers his super cool bike!

Ruby had stars in her eyes, practically drooling at the thought of the bike being a powerful weapon.

 **"Time to hunt." Zaruba said as the Motorcycle began to power on as its engine roared from a self-sustaining power source from the Makai Order and built by his own two hands and the hands of a very special someone in his past.**

 **(Scene Break Vale Red Light District)**

 **A very scared little girl no older than 5 or 6 and very much naked was being put into a dark container as it had air holes in it but it was sound proof as well so she can breathe but she can't call for help as she was in tears in a fetal position so she can fit into said supply box. "Don't worry little doll when it's all over no one will ever hurt you again." Came the queuing voice of a large man with a doll mask sewn onto his own face as the other children who were in cages saw this and knew what was going to happen to her now just like it did all the others.**

Team RWB was trying to suppress Yang, who was red eyed and trying to punch the tv.

Yang: let me go! Let me Kill this bastard!

 **"P-please let me go home mister back to mommy and daddy." She begged as the man didn't listen as this was a true monster who believed himself in the right in some deranged and insane mindset no amount of therapy could fix no matter who tried their hand at it.**

 **"It will all be over soon little tulip." He said in a very insane voice as he began to close shut the crate no doubt to get the little girl ready as she began to struggle a bit before crying wanting to be let out as no doubt fear and anxiety was over running her mind and she may very well end up traumatized by this turn of events if she somehow survives this night.**

Ruby was somewhat terrified as the team began to comfort her.

 **(With Gold)**

 **Gold was riding through traffic as he was making his way to the location of the Horror's location in Vale's red light district as Zaruba looked. "Any particular reason we're coming here first?" Zaruba asked as Gold smirked.**

 **"The children going missing let's start with them if you look at the case file it would show there wasn't a pattern at all. I on the other hand found that pattern they all owned toys made right here in an old toy factory in Vale." Gold said as he eyed some of the entertainment places before continuing on the task at hand.**

Blake: wow, he's got really good deduction skills

Weiss: all great hunstmen and huntresses must be smart

 **"Ok and what relevance was that… wait the Madou's checking them out said those Toys were tainted with darkness and some of them became gates." Zaruba said as Gold nodded.**

 **"Yeap and in turn those toys convinced those kids to somehow leave there house without their parents knowing and go to a place where our query can find them." Gold said as Zaruba laughed a bit.**

Yang: I won't lie when I say that's pretty scary

The other three girls nod in agreement.

 **"Heh you're getting smarter everyday Gold." Zaruba joked as Jonathan rode through the streets. "Now we just head there and get those kids and cut down a Horror and save the day." Gold said as Zaruba looked.**

 **(Later at the Tiny Tots Toy Factory)**

 **"Heh Horror Den material right here." Gold said as Zaruba looked.**

 **"Be careful if you need me just call me up." Zaruba said as Gold got his sword from the bike which was in fact a very large sword as unlike the other Garo Bearers his sword seemed to be more akin to a huntsman weapon then anything.**

 **"Got it." Gold called as he began to walk into the factory as he then kicked the door down or… open in this case since the door wasn't even locked or closed.**

 **(Inside)**

 **"Ok this place is Horror movie material." Gold said as he looked around as he checked out the scenery here what with the dark ominous area, unfinished dolls hanging around by chains missing their faces and rats running around scavenging for food.**

Yang: you're telling us, Goldy

Ruby:*getting very nervous*

 **"I did a little diving into your scroll on the bike and apparently the original owner of this place was called Pink Valentine a psychopathic killer and pedophile. Was sent to prison 10 years ago by the testimony of his own son Magenta Valentine before he became a Horror and broke out and the Makai took care of him." Zaruba read to Gold through their mental link as Gold laughed a bit.**

Weiss looked down, thinking about the sketchy things her father has done to the company.

 **"Heh like father like son huh?" Gold said as he saw a table with fresh blood on it with a sheet over something and surgical equipment. "Only the son is doing far worse than the father." Gold commented as he saw the place wasn't looking to good in the Horror's favor. "Last I heard Magenta took over his dad's business and did a damn good job fixing his shit before some shit happened and well viola." Gold said as he looked around the dark spooky abandoned toy factory.**

Ruby: why did it have to be so scary?!

 **"Hello." Gold said as he noticed someone in a cage as he kneeled down to see a child as Gold was surprised by this as he had one thought. "Ok the Horror is going down." Gold said as he saw the kids look to the cage as they all wanted out as Gold saw a lot of them were still alive as they all hailed from human and Faunus origins. "Because he is so much like his dad victimizing children now." Gold said as he then felt it.**

The four then shared the same thought: "put down this monster"

 **"You're worried about the little ones?" came a new voice as the kids all began to hide in fear as Gold glared at the voice's owner who was in a light area with childlike clothing clearly too small for him and a bucket of what looked like another failure's remains. "Don't be." He said dropping said bucket. "You see I love them more then you can ever know." The Horror said as he cracked his neck in a way that should have snapped it out of place.**

Weiss: oh I think I'm gonna be sick

Blake: what kind of madman would hurt innocent children, Faunus and human?!

 **"Ok what do call I you Mr. Crazy Magenta or your true name Goruoe the Doll Making Horror?" Gold asked as the Horror stopped for a moment.**

 **"You are… aware of me if that's the case I can't let you stop me only I can protect the little ones." He said in the deranged voice of he got to a chain before grabbing it and yanking it down hard causing many doors to open as Gold wasn't going to like what he was about to see. "And I've done everything in my power to help the little ones survive." Goruoe said as Gold glared at him when he saw the mutilated Children walk out as they had hands and limbs replaced by weapons surgically implanted into them, doll masks stitched upon their bodies, all in all these were no longer children that can be saved if they weren't Horror already.**

Team RWBY all felt like they would puke at the sight. They all wanted the children's suffering to end.

 **The only way to save these feral little victims… is to end their suffering. "To survive in this sad cruel world we call Remnant." He said as Gold glared at him while the children walked out of the shadows.**

 ***Insert Name is Garo by Jam Project**

 **"Well congratulations you damn Horror." Gold began as he glared at Goruoe. "You managed to piss me off!" Gold yelled as he then lit his Madou Lighter to his large Garoken which he then got the blade on fire before he grinded the sword against the ground creating sparks as all the children who were mutilated their eyes responded as Gold saw these kids were beyond saving of any kind.**

Ruby quickly got over her vertigo and had stars in her eyes at the flaming sword, making the others roll their eyes at their leaders antics.

 **"And I'll make you pay for what you did 10,000 times worse for every child you ruined!" Gold yelled as he took a battle stance.**

RWBY: YEAH! SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!

 **"Protect me children as I have protected you." The Horror yelled out in its true voice as Gold then charged forward slashing through each Horror child turning there forms into ash to be sealed within the Garoken as he didn't go easy on them and chose to give them each quick and painless deaths as Gold was almost at the head Horror. But Gold had to avoid another child with two buzz saw hands as Gold looked to said child with pity.**

 **"Sorry about this." He said as he knew the child was a Horror but it didn't make this any less harder in the long run. Gold then sliced the Horror child's head off before he could attack as he had to act fast. Luckily there was a police station nearby as he had an idea as he saw the crates and children.**

Ruby: what's he doing?!

Blake: Ruby, he's trying to save the kids that haven't been turned, and gave the others a quick end.

Yang: yeah sis, he doesn't want them to suffer

Ruby: oh

 **"Hey kids duck and cover!" Gold yelled out as the kids heard this and ducked as Gold then sliced an Aura infused wide arc destroying the crates and cages as in the crates were to Gold's shock even more kids who was very much naked as some of them were still crying. "Run to the nearest Vale City police NOW!" Gold yelled as the kids all ran away as they saw he was covering their escape route as Gold glared at the Horror.**

 **"No what have you done!" The Horror yelled as Gold glared at the Horror with hate in his eyes.**

 **"Save lives." Gold said taking a battle stance.**

 **Yang: badass hero quote**

 **"Damn you Makai Knight!" The Horror yelled in fury as it roared at Gold as its entire face opened in a very monstrous way.**

 **RWBY was grossed out by the horrors open face.**

 **Gold then charged at the Horror forward transferring his Aura to his feet to get a major speed boost as he swung the Garoken at his prays side who then dodged the attack as it was pretty strong for a Horror all things considered. Gold then did a spin kick to the Horrors head with enough force to cause the neck to snap out of place as the Horror roared away as it glared at Gold with hate filled eyes and fury torts the Makai Knight. It then moved its head even more as soon the entire head itself was upside down as the girls were all scared of this turn of events. "Come!" Gold roared as the Horror's body soon burst out as the girls all screamed in fright as the Horror had made itself known as it was a very large body Horror as it may be lustful but it was very strong looking in appearance.**

RWBY shared the girls fright and noticed that they were all hugging each other.

 **"And thus you show your true form." Gold began as he glared at the hated enemies that all Makai Knight relentlessly pursue with their armors. "Horror!" Gold roared as the Horror roared at Gold ready to end his life here.**

 ***end OST**

 **The Horror roared out and charged at Gold pushing him out of the factory as Gold saw Zaruba wasn't nearby no doubt having gone somewhere to hide out for a while as Gold understood Zaruba's train of thought. Gold used the Garoken's large form to block the attack as best he could as soon the two were outside where Gold hit a pillar for a road as Gold cried out in pain. Gold then raised a fist and socked the Horror square in the face breaking free from its grip and ran away a bit.**

 ***Insert Garo Vanishing Line OST MTW**

 **"Zaruba!" Gold called out as soon the motorcycle was heard as from above it hit the Horror away from him as Gold began to run for it as Zaruba followed close behind him.**

Yang: now that is one epic bike.

Ruby: yeah…

Yang: Ruby, you're drooling again

Ruby blushed as she wiped her mouth

 **The Horror regained its bearings and chased after Gold intent of stopping him from getting aid to take HIS children from safety and sanctuary. Gold then got on Zaruba and began to drive off to the main road as the Horror chased after Gold but instead Gold returned to the main road as he could hear lecture he would get for this stunt later.**

 **(On the Road)**

 **"Gold the Horror is close on our tail!" Zaruba called as Gold knew he didn't have much of a choice here.**

 **"This was a bad idea." Gold said as he saw the Horror close on his tail.**

Yang: this definitely feels like when we fought Torchwick in that Paladin

Weiss: eerily familiar

Ruby: except without the robot

Blake: and instead a giant monster

 **"You think!?" Zaruba scolded as Gold rolled his eyes as he drove through the streets. Gold was coming to another car which was a car as Gold wasn't nervous as he had done this enough times to know what to do. Gold easily weaved around said car as despite the Motorcycles size Gold was very agile with this Makai Machine. Soon Gold made sure to get the car out of the way by kicking it hard causing it to swerve and avoiding the Horror chasing him as Gold then acted and pulled a U-Turn on one wheel as the Horror ended up chasing him as Gold began to drive the right way on the main yet empty night road.**

 **Gold soon saw the Horror going after more cars as he cursed as he turned around and picked up speed as he wasn't about to let the Horror get its way as he chased down the Horror once more as he saw the Horrors had some humans it had begun to eat to sedate its hunger and heal itself. Gold weaved through every Sato-Mobile in his way quiet easily as he once more drew forth the Garoken ready to finish this fight. While allowing the blade to grind and create sparks on the highway as he rode torts his query to finish this hunt. Gold went for his pray using a crashed car as a ramp to go for the kill as he went as far as to draw out his Dust magnum which was a large barreled revolver and fired at the Horror causing it harm with Dust and Makai Seal bullets. Then Gold's Motorcycle hit the Horror in the face by the wheel as Gold gave a small smirk before revving the engine causing the wheel to spin and in turn shredding through any protective armor and shell the Horror had. Gold then had the bike jump off the Horror from a burst boost and then he charged at Goruoe again stabbing into it as the rope down the main road.**

 **"Let's get you out of sight!" Gold called as Zaruba sighed while Gold sailed down the road with his duster being blown in the wind while said wind blew against Gold's face as this speed force felt nice for Gold even if he would never confess it to anyone besides family and friends as the fighting and the driving was dueling his heart with a huge fire to burn off.**

 **"Yare, Yare Daze how reckless of you Gold." Zaruba sighed as he wondered how Garo could choose such a reckless boy as its host sometimes.**

 ***End OST**

 ***Insert Garo Vanishing Line OST GARO**

 **The Horror was bashing against the road as Gold was probably breaking a good number of speeding laws as he raced down the road with the Horror caught on the Garoken before Gold began to come across the closed and deserted City square as he saw here was good enough as it had enough roads for him to fight in and was deserted enough to keep any possible witnesses from seeing the Horror.**

Yang: ok that's really cool

 **"This is your stop!" Gold roared as he then used the Garoken to fling the Horror upward as he then slammed the Garoken to the main park area of the area where most event were held which helped him do a U-Turn revealing his Garoken was very different from any other Garo's Garoken form. Gold then performed a large motorcycle doughnut as in doing so he cut open a large circle which then opened to a portal as soon Gold was changed as he was endowed in the armor many holders of this title had warn for generations.**

Weiss: what's he doing? He's just turning and-

Before she could finish, she saw the portal and how Gold changed into armor and it left her speechless. Ruby however was turned on by the armor and the brand new sword.

 **This Horror was very heroic looking as it was as if the Knight had become western as his had two large scarves and vein like areas that seem capable of glowing. (FYI It's the Garo form currently in use for Garo Vanishing Line.)**

 **But now his Motorcycle has changed as only one other Garo within the history of the Golden Knight has ever had a Motorcycle like this as it transformed with the Zaruba head piece growing and its eyes glowing read as now the motorcycle was gold and shining just as bright as Garo's armor as this was Zaruba's new combat form.**

Yang: now that's a bike. I want one

 **"I don't get many partners who I have to fight side by side with boy do times change." Zaruba said as the Knight skidded the Motorcycle to a halt as the symbol for Garo wielded by all Golden Knights who came before that Remnant honors Gold by the name of the Knight of light and legends. Golden Knight:**

 **GARO!**

 **Garo began to ride circles around the Horror as he did a wheelie and attacked as spikes came out of the front wheel and damaged the Horror known as poison even more than before.**

RWBY cheered as Garo damaged the monster

 **"GOLDEN KNIGHT BUT HOW!?" The Horror roared in pain as Garo was the Grim Reaper for many Horrors. The Only Knight that was truly feared by the Horrors of the Makai.**

 **"Let's finish this!" Garo roared out as he began driving fast around the Horror as vent even opened up on his Motorcycle with Zaruba's head piece mouth area releasing green flames as the vents released a powerful burst of hot air as Garo began fast strikes against the Horror before driving away and doing a U-Turn. "Horror Sealed!" Garo roared out as he activated a form of nitro on his Motorcycle and charged straight at the Horror leaving a trail of green flame tire tracks as Garo stabbed into the Horror and cut it in two as he this night ended a Horror's reign of terror but he just hoped those kids walk away in one piece.**

 **"Damn you… DAMN YOU GOLDEN KNIGHT GARO!" The Horror roared in fury as its body became ash and was absorbed into the Garoken to be sealed away accordingly.**

Yang: AWE YEAH!

Ruby: GOLDEN KNIGHT GARO FOR THE WIN!

 **(Meanwhile Beacon)**

 **"Professor are you sure he's one of the four we need?" Came the voice of a blond haired deputy headmistress and combat teacher Glynda Goodwitch.**

 **"I'm sure Glynda he may be reckless and at times irresponsible but Garo wouldn't have chosen him if he wasn't worthy or had potential." Ozpin said as he looked at the screen of the entire fight earlier.**

RWBY: wait, Glynda?! Ozpin?!

 **"But you heard the Watchdog she even tried to advice you against gaining his aid." Glynda said as she looked to Ozpin.**

 **"Well I do in fact believe he can do the task needed with the right team of course." Ozpin said as he looked to the screen.**

 **"Very well I shall see about contacting him." Glynda said as she took her leave.**

 **(Scene Break the next morning)**

 **A crowd had gathered after hearing the commotion Gold and his hunt had caused as in the crowd was a young woman in a black cloak glaring at the entire scene as reporters were already here trying to get statements as he glared.**

 **"Gold… you damn reckless idiot." The 17 year old woman said as her mouth was covered by her coat as she couldn't have this happen here with a hood over her head hiding who she was.**

Ruby: ooh! She's got to be the next character

 **(Later with Gold)**

 **Gold was driving down the road again as Zaruba looked to his partner and knew one thing from the stubborn, reckless, but one Hell of a new Golden Knight. "Let me guess your next line Zaruba is that was reckless dangerous and stupid what you did am I right?" Gold said as Zaruba chuckled.**

 **"Yes and nice try with that gag won't work a second time on me." Zaruba said as Gold shrugged.**

Yang: weird gag

 **"Had to try." Gold said as Zaruba looked.**

 **"Now then what is our next stop?" Zaruba asked as Gold smiled.**

 **"Where ever a Horror feeds we'll be there to hunt it down." Gold called out with a cocky smile on his face.**

 **"Then lead the way." Zaruba said as he drove off to find his next great Horror hunt unaware of what fate has in store for him as it all starts for him with a smaller more honest soul.**

 **(Trailer 1 Gold End)**

Ruby: ok that was a great trailer

Weiss: I have to agree

Blake: hey I found a profile for the cast

The group looked at Blake who pulled out a tablet device. On it showed the following:

 **Makai Knight Team**

 **Gold Strider**

 **A**

 **R**

 **O**

 **Dark Knight Team**

 **K**

 **I**

 **B**

 **A**

 **Beacon Student profile:**

 **Name: Gold Strider**

 **Age: 17**

 **Alias: Golden Knight Garo, Remnant's luckiest Knight**

 **Semblance: Good Luck Charm**

 **Semblance ability: This Semblance activates at random as must like Qrow Branwen's own Semblance Gold's Semblance provides the holder with incredible Good Luck for a short moment in time before shutting down. The Semblance activates at random so it would be wise not to become dependent on it.**

 **Origin: The latest inheritor of the Golden Title of Garo. His Armor had to adjust itself to fit its new master and the Priests of the order provided him with his mode of transportation as a method to now only see if a Knight can use something beyond a Madou Horse but also give the Madougu a chance to aid there partners in battle and thus far only Gold Strider with Garo has been able to pull such a combo off. Never really lets things get to him but when he's alone at times that's when things truly start getting to him. He may hide behind smiles and laughs but the truth is he's much more deeper and complex then the surface.**

Yang: ok we got seven more trailers to go and we have information on each character so onto the next trailer!

RWB: YEAH!

 **~to be continued. Wow this was one heck of a chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, be sure to give the original fanfic credit, alongside its author~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~hello again folks, I've returned with updates for all my fanfics. Anyways enjoy chapter two~**

Ruby: is everyone ready for the next trailer?

Yang, Blake, and Weiss nod as Ruby places in the dvd labeled chapter two.

 **(Scene opens)**

 **I will walk the path of supreme conquest. All so I may stand upon the summit and as the world drowns in darkness. I will know that I stood as the champion and the strongest in my world of everlasting darkness.**

Yang: ok, I got to admit that was scary

Yang turned around to see the others pretty nervous about this character.

 ***Insert Price of Freedom Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII OST**

 **(Start Old Schnee Refinery in Mistral)**

Weiss: hey! That's an old refinery my family owned!

Ruby: really?

Blake: good place for a bad guy hideout.

 **Four figures three young man and one young woman was standing upon the old refinery as a young man in a black trench coat with red highlights and black shoulder pads was reading a book as on his left arm was a shield/gun combo and sheathed near him was a sword of his own. He and the young lady looked almost identical making them possible twins as the young man in black and red was reading the book titled loveless.**

Yang: ok he seems interesting

 **"Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess." He read as nearby was Cinder Fall as she was in her regular Dust infused uniform as on her back waist was her twin swords.**

Ruby: those two look familiar for some reason. Hmmm...

 **'There he goes again.' Cinder thought playfully to her twin brother as he read on. 'Blaze needs a new book to obsess over.' Cinder thought as she looked to Blaze Fall who kept in.**

 **"We seek it thus and take to the sky." Blaze read as leaning next to him was a man dressed similar to an old Hunter with a black Trench coat with a blindfold over his eyes. He held a spear as his silver hair and tan skin all showed one thing as his mouth, which did not show any emotions upon himself. "Ripples form on the water's surface the wandering soul knows no rest." Blaze recited the act as the third young man a very dark looking Knight as he was dressed in a pitch black duster with silver armor over his shoulders as his chest area was revealed but just enough to get young impressionable woman to follow him with his allure.**

The four stared at these characters. They feel like they would be very scary yet cool if they were real.

 **All in all, the four youths seemed to all be between the ages of 17 and 20. The young man walked torts his three cohorts as his sword was similar to a fishing rod of sorts but instead of a hook it was an axe blade as right now his weapon was in sword form. "Loveless Act 1." The dark young man said as Blaze closed his book.**

Ruby was once again in a weapon loving trance.

 ***End OST**

 **"Nexus Kite Sparrow, you remembered I'm impressed." Blaze said as he stood up as he put his book away before standing up and drawing forth his sword as did Cinder and there third friend as it seems a fight was about to happen here.**

Yang: Oh so his name is Nexus? Weird name.

Blake: Not exactly Nexus still in a strange way fits the whole color naming scheme.

Ruby: How so?

Blake: It's like a Nexus of emptiness if you will like absolute… darkness…

Ruby: Oh this is his trailer.

Yang: Yeap.

Weiss: But I seem to be detecting some conflict between them. But the poetry was splendid I think I have heard of Loveless before though I need to check again.

Blake: Get me a copy of it.

 **"How can, I not when you and your sister Cinder have all but beaten it into my head, Blaze." Nexus said as he tapped his head with his left hand's index finger who showed to be covered in a pitch black glove as his shoulder length black hair blew in the wind and his dark emerald eyes make that smirking look to his three allies before he took a battle stance.**

Yang: A fight it about to break out I just know it.

Ruby: Hopefully we can see what their weapons can do.

 ***Insert Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core OST Truth of the Project**

 **The three all took a battle stance as well as the blind spear holder finally spoke up after so much silence. "Don't underestimate Nexus you two like you did last time." He said as he dare not get on HER Champion's bad side.**

Ruby: Wait last time? Why does that frighten me for some reason?

 **"Noted Ico." Blaze said as Cinder was ready.**

 **"Don't worry it won't happen again." Cinder said before the three charged straight at Nexus before the three began trading sword strikes but it seems none of them could get a strike in on Nexus as he was moving in a way that showed he was just toying with them. Cinder went at Nexus but he blocked her attack with his weapons flat side before pushing her away and firing at her with his weapon now in gun form. Nexus then shot at Blaze who had to shield himself with his shield before returning fire.**

 **Blake looks to Ruby and sees she is all but drooling at this but also saw the fight play out and how this Nexus fellow was holding back here. Weiss was also saw as the members of Team RWBY All saw this and witness the battle play out and were visibly impressed with how Nexus took out three opponents at once without breaking a sweat.**

 **Nexus then had his weapon into its fishing rod form and casted at Cinder who saw this and tried to use her arm to block it but the axe blade missed as Cinder smirked but was wide eyed when she saw that Nexus missed on purpose to pull torts Cinder an old freighter cart which Cinder ducked just in time as Ico and Blaze avoided the attack as well as Nexus was calm and collective in this. Nexus then sliced through it allowing it to fall to the jungles below as Nexus smirked a bit there.**

Team RWBY's reaction were a mix here as they saw this play out.

Ruby: Awesome!

Weiss: They just destroyed Schnee Company Property!

Yang: Don't ruin it!

Blake: Not awesome… Ruby.

Yang: What the, but this guy is a total badass!

Blake: No he's holding back on purpose.

Weiss: Wait holding back as in…

Yang: He has a few more tricks up his sleeve.

 **With this the members of Team RWBY Kept watching as they wanted to see what else Nexus can do as this trailer centered on him.**

 **The three then began to go for continues attacks at Nexus but Nexus smirked before he vanished as was replaced by a Sparrow who flew upward and avoided the attack with ease before he turned into a flurry of black feathers and slammed down between them separating them from there failed assault.**

 **It soon got to the point that the three had to regroup as Nexus showed he was stronger than all three of them and Cinder was one Salem's chosen Seasonal Maidens to boot. Ico charged in and went for a skewer attack but Nexus blocked it as Cinder charged in with her weapons drawn ready to attack as Nexus then did a horizontal strike sending Cinder back but as Cinder flew Blaze ran in and Cinder crossed her swords to allow Blaze to jump upward and in turn he spun around trying to get a blow in or even a scratch on Nexus who wasn't even breaking a sweat.**

Weiss: His form and combat has a certain elegance to it that even I cannot deny.

Yang: Really? That's what you're getting out of this.

Weiss: What? He's clearly well-rehearsed in his combat and doesn't take a step without it furthering his own combat strategy. If he was an Atlas student he would give my elder sister a run for her money.

 **Ico then charged at Nexus who had already sent Blaze back to where he came from as Nexus smirked to his blind friend. "Is that the best you three can do?" He said in a taunting sort of way as he then pushed Ico back as the three were catching their breaths there.**

 **Team RWBY Watched with great intend as the four girls saw the battle play out as they saw how Nexus was basically playing with his food here.**

Yang: Come on show this guy what you three can do!

 ***End OST**

 **"Heh all hail Nexus huh?" Ico said as Blaze did not like the sound of that in any way.**

Weiss: All Hail indeed.

Blake: Especially if he was holding back as he was.

 **"Cinder, Ico stay back. I'll fight Nexus alone." Ico said as Nexus smirked a bit.**

 **"Blaze." Ico said as Cinder saw what Blaze was going to do.**

Ruby: Um didn't that blindfold guy tell you not to face him alone?

Blake: Now this is a rivalry between them.

 **"Don't Blaze you know Salem said not to use your armors against each other especially against Kiba." Cinder said as Nexus glared.**

 **Team RWBY Had similar thoughts when they heard Cinder called Nexus Kiba as they began to get a bit suspicious of this as they paid close attention.**

RWBY: Kiba?

 **"I don't care but as long as I don't use my armor itself we're all ok." Blaze said as he got ready to fight. "Salem needs a new champion." Blaze said as he charged a crimson aura to his Makai Ken.**

 **This of course confused everyone as they didn't know who this Salem was but she sounded important.**

Weiss: Salem?

Ruby: Never heard of her.

 **Nexus then scoffed at Blaze as it was apparent he wanted to see what Blaze can really do unrestricted. "Come and try." Nexus taunted as he had no doubt in his mind that Blaze will lose.**

Yang then laughed at how Nexus responded to what Blaze Said.

Yang: Oh sick burn. Badass quote right there.

"So smug… but for how long?" Blaze asked before he charged at Nexus intent on beating him.

RWBY All heard that as they wanted to see what was next.

Ruby: Only one way to find out.

Yang: Dead man walking!

 ***Insert Sacrifice (RWBY || RoosterTeeth) ~Orchestral Battle Arrange~**

Weiss: Ok I am really starting to like these soundtracks.

Blake: So am I oddly enough.

 **Blaze charged at Nexus as the two began to cut loose a bit as now blade marks were appearing on the ground where they are fighting as soon they clashed sword creating a crater in the ground where they stood as the two let off a light chuckle before they continued their fight.**

 **Blaze went for fast and strong attack as he saw he was pushing Nexus to the defensive. Of course that was Blaze's first mistake as when Blaze went full frontal Nexus blocked his attack with ease before pushing Blaze far away from him. Blaze saw that Nexus was coming in for the frontal attack and tried to block key word being tried as Nexus then launched Blaze to the sky before chasing after Blaze using an Aura enhanced jump as the two traded blows in the air.**

 **RWBY Were all shocked and impressed with how much skill Nexus seemed to have to use his Aura in such a way that they still hadn't seen his semblance. But Ruby was more focused on Nexus weapon of choice showing off the designs to it and everything.**

Ruby: Awesome.

 **Blaze was soon falling back to the Earth as he activated his shields third ability as the center of it opened to reveal a crystal of sorts before the segments around it also opened to reveal similar beam focuses before he began firing said arrow like beams at Nexus who slashed through them with ease as Blaze glared at Nexus.**

Yang saw Ruby looked ready to have some sort of stroke or orgasm as Yang then looked to Ruby.

Yang: Ruby focus! *slaps Ruby a bit*

Ruby: Present! And Ow!

 **Then Blaze used his semblance and had the beam shots return and began to try and his Nexus with them as for all of Nexus' strength he knew even he had a limit to it. Nexus began slashing and destroying a few of them before he was trapped in a dome of what looked like flames.**

Team RWBY All saw this as they saw how Nexus was in a dome of flames as by all logic he was possibly turning to ashes inside it as if anything Blaze was trying to kill him.

RWBY: HOLY COW!?

 **"Time to finish this." Blaze said as he sounded like he was actually going to kill Nexus.**

Yang: What you mean it's not!?

Weiss: Yes by all logic he should be dead!

 **But then out of nowhere Cinder appeared behind Nexus with her blades at his neck as Ico also appeared stopping his cohorts attack. "Stop now Blaze your losing control again." Cinder warned as Ico then spoke up.**

 **"Stop are you trying to kill us all!?" Ico demanded but Blaze then head butted Cinder off of him while elbowing her before he knocked Ico's arm away and had his aura based attack from his shield pointed straight at Ico's face.**

RWBY heard this as they saw what Cinder and Ico were saying here.

Weiss: That's impossible he can't do that… can he?

Yang: Come on Blazer listen to your twin and calm down.

RWBY then saw what Blaze did as they all witnessed how Blaze was in one of those moods right now.

Yang: Or not.

 **"That is no way to talk to a champion!" Blaze roared as he then blazed Ico away tearing apart his blindfold to reveal his horns of his Faunus heritage and the fact his eyes were grey from blindness.**

Blake saw the state Ico was in and couldn't help but pity him as his she saw he was a blind Faunus.

Blake: Blindness I wonder what happened to Ico to lose his eyes and his horn?

 **Then Blaze felt it as he looked and saw Nexus broke out of his attack before he charged straight at Nexus slashing at him with more of his strength as Blaze was now the one forced on the defensive. Nexus weapon of course had turned into a long bladed Katana/Sniper combo form called Muramasa mode as Nexus was able to slash through the things behind Blaze as the Quarry and Refinery was sliced cleanly through.**

RWBY all saw this as they didn't see this coming as they saw how Nexus not only broke out of the ball of flames unscathed but also sliced through the refinery.

Weiss: I don't know if I should be scared of him or worried how my father would react if he saw these four destroying this place.

 **Nexus then landed on the falling part as Blaze was in the safe spot but was then wide eyed as Nexus pulled off his amulet as it only meant one thing for them all.**

 **"Dark Knight Kiba." Blaze said as he saw Nexus' eyes turn red with black around and his skin turn pale white very much like Salem as Nexus then blew into the amulet just as he vanished below.**

RWBY: Dark Knight… Kiba?

 ***Insert Crisis Core OST Worlds enemy**

 **Soon the sound of an armor being equipped was heard as from below Dark Knight Kiba had risen as he charged straight at Blaze who was being given zero chances to summon his own armor to defend himself as Kiba was showing Blaze the difference between then in their power. Kiba and Blaze kept trading blows until the refinery was nothing more than a pile of rubble as Blaze in turn was knocked back as he looked and saw Kiba coming straight at him as the two clashed creating a shockwave as it was becoming very evident that even now Kiba was holding back.**

Yang: now that's some armor

Ruby: ooh, it's like a darker version of Garo!

Weiss: y you're right, he does

 **The two ended up pushing each other back as Kiba and Blaze glared at each other as Blaze tried to summon his armor but then Cinder appeared with Ico as the two stepped in and Cinder stopped Blaze while Ico kept Kiba at bay. "Both of you stop now!" Cinder yelled as them as Kiba saw Ico's spear was at his insignia as Cinder held Blaze's arm at bay.**

Yang: darn, I wanted to see who won.

 ***End OST**

 **"Yes I would suggest you children all cool down a bit." Came a new voice as the world around them vanished to reveal a dark room which was heavily damaged from the fight. This woman was none other than Salem as Salem looked to Kiba who reverted to Nexus as he sheathed his weapon.**

Team RWBY felt chills go up their spines as they saw this woman enter. She looked like a humanized Grimm or something from a fairy tale come true.

Weiss: wait… all this time it was a hologram?!

Yang: and you were worried for nothing.

 **"My apologies Blaze caused the whole altercation during the sparring." Cinder confessed as Blaze glared at her.**

 **"Traitor." Blaze said as Salem glared.**

Yang: reminds me of when I told dad you stole from the cookie jar

Ruby: yeah… wait, that was YOU?!

Yang: … whoops

Blake and Weiss sweat drop as Yang was chased around the room by Ruby, who was swinging her arms wildly

 **"Enough Blaze you are on Team KIBA lead by Nexus so don't cause dissension among the ranks." Salem warned as Blaze hesitated to talk back as he looked down in fear.**

 **"Alright." Blaze said as Salem nodded.**

 **"Good you are dismissed." Salem said as Blaze took his leave.**

 **"Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return." Blaze said to himself as he walked away.**

Yang: this guy is like a fortune cookie

Blake: or a Shakespearean actor

 **"Now Nexus I have a test for you come with me." Salem said as Nexus nodded.**

 **"As you wish." Nexus said as he followed after Salem.**

 **(Later in a dark chamber)**

 ***Insert Tusk of Darkness by Jam Project**

Team RWBY was very terrified of what awaited Nexus as the music came on.

 **The two stood in a dark room as Nexus glared at Salem as the glare was shared with Salem. "During your armors last cleansing and after it I sense a taint a small light of humanity within you, a test is needed on your loyalty because you never took notice to it." Salem said as she didn't new Nexus turning on her in favor for Remnant. Salem then activated the test as Nexus was soon lost in the lights blinding rays.**

 **When Nexus opened his Eye he saw he was in a white world as Makai Symbols rose to the air before vanishing. "Where are we Salem?" Nexus asked as he looked around.**

Weiss: we're curious as well

 **"This is your inner Makai." Salem said just as a golden light appeared before it turned into Golden and crimson ink Makai symbols which then turned into a knight of sorts and then out came Garo followed by the Huntress Summer Rose with her hood up and a scythe on her person.**

Ruby/Yang: mom?! Garo?!

Blake and Weiss: that's your mom?!

 **Nexus then pulled off his amulet before he blew into it and summoned his armor as soon ink symbols appeared behind him representing those of…**

 **KIBA**

Ruby was trembling, hoping her mother would survive.

 **Makai symbols appeared behind her as Kiba glared at Garo and Summer while Kiba took a battle stance as well. The two then charged at each other before there blades collided as they turned into ink painting for a minute before separating and reverting to their original form. They clashed blades as sparks came out of all three weapons as once again they turned into ink as their faces glared at each other before separating and reverting.**

 **Kiba passed Garo while there blades clashed before they turned at each other and continued their battle. Garo dodged and attack before they began clashing at each other with the sole intent of killing the other. It became a short struggle of power before Garo forced Kiba away as he glared at Garo before he charged back in.**

 **Summer ran in and slashed at Kiba who blocked the attack before Kiba charged back at Garo to beat said false Knight**

Yang: now this is a fight! Come on Garo, Mom kick his butt!

Ruby: yeah!

 **Garo spun as she clashed with Kiba's scythe which Kiba blocked and parried as sparks flew. Kiba soon stepped back giving Garo an opening before he grabbed Kiba by the throat. Kiba tried to force Garo off him as he was shocked this speck of humanity was so strong that its grip was powerful. Garo then lifted up Kiba continuing the choke as this was going to be a fight to the death. Garo then threw Kiba to an invisible wall where ink exploded as Kiba forced himself up and charged at Garo where there weapons clashed.**

 **Garo then head butted Kiba forcing him on his knees where Garo began slashing at him with a few punches. When Garo was about to stab Kiba with a piece of Garo's armor Kiba stopped it as with him he might Kiba forced the arm away from him. Summer came in and slashed more attack at Salem before Garo used the momentum to swipe at Kiba's feet knocking him to the ground before attempting to stab him which Kiba rolled out of the way to avoid said stab. Kiba got up but was soon being overpowered by Garo as Garo was pushing her back and then kicked her away where she went flying and landed on the floor.**

 **Garo then crossed his Garoken with Summer's scythe before stabbing them into the side by side vertically where a fissure with Green and red smoke coming out of it went torts Kiba. Kiba of course fell through thus causing Kiba to free fall to an abyss. Garo and Summer followed as they clashed swords in an attempt to defeat the other while they free fell.**

 **The clashes soon became ink paintings as they were looking more like the description of warriors of ancient times battling it out like mortal enemies. They even clashed as Dragons a couple of times before reverting to normal.**

Team RWBY was in awe at the battle, sitting on the edge of their seats.

 **Kiba was able to get some blows in on Garo but the same was for vice versa as they exchanged blows with the battle beginning to ever so slightly turn around and moderately turn around more. They soon began free falling away from each other as from Garo she came in riding Gouten with Summer Rose riding with him while Kiba he came in riding his own Madou Horse called Rouki.**

Ruby: I get it!

Yang: what?

Ruby: they're knights, so it makes sense that they would have noble steeds.

 **As they passed each other their swords collide before they turned into the ink painting again and causing a symbol to form before they showed the paintings of them clashing followed by a dragon. Kiba then burst through a wall on Rouki as he rode before the screen soon turned white. Once the whiteness cleared up the screen showed Kiba riding down a ruined highway of his own inner Makai as destroyed buildings floated around the street.**

Weiss: guess I wouldn't be surprised that there's dragons.

 **A Golden light then appeared in Kiba and Rouki's path as from it Garo and Gouten rode in accompanied by Summer Rose and when they passed each other their swords clashed. When they got to a distance they turned around and charged back at each other in ever present attempt to annihilate the other, with a dragon breaking part of the bridge behind Garo but instead of clashing Kiba and Rouki turned around and began riding side by side. Kiba and Garo's blades clashed as it was evident they weren't giving up. They sent slashes from their weapons and kicks from their body as Kiba even was dragged on her feet by Gouten so she can battle Garo.**

 **A Makai Dragon was flying around the bridge as the two riders clashed and pushed each other away only to come back in. The Dragon eventually burst out behind them and roared as it chased them for a possible meal out of them. They then rode off the end of the bridge as they fell and kept battling it out. They then landed on the Dragon that was circling a bit similar to an Eastern Dragon that it was based off of. The Two Madou Horses rode on the Dragon as the two Makai Knight's battle was beginning to reach its climax.**

 **Kiba and Rouki jumped onto Garo's part of the dragon and attempted to slash at both him and Summer but Garo and Gouten flipped over Kiba and Rouki as the two knights glared at each other. Garo transformed his weapon into a and Zanpakto form a much larger version of itself while Kiba transformed his sword to the same power into its own Zanpakto form as the two Knight then clashed blades as Summer rose also joined her weapon in this struggle as well. It became a struggle of power as time seemed to slow down around them with the Dragon preparing to eat.**

Ruby had stars in her eyes, which everyone sweat dropped at.

 **The three weapons produced a bright light as the struggle continued which made the light brighter. Kiba then used a burst of strength and forced the two away as Garo fell into the mouth of the Dragon and died by way of devouring. Kiba who had returned his sword to normal did a cool down breath as he grinded his sword against his wrist as he had claimed victory once more.**

Everyone almost hurled at the sight of Garo and Summer getting eaten. Ruby, however was trying not to have a panic attack as she hugged Yang tightly.

Yang: shh shh shh, I'm here Rubes.

 ***End song**

 **Nexus came to back in the room but now light had returned as Nexus looked to be kneeling before Salem as she looked deep into him. "Yes you expunged those sparks of light quiet easily Nexus." Salem said as Nexus nodded.**

 **"Thank you milady." Nexus said as he got up and took his leave. "Still…" He began as he stopped. "What is the end game anyway Salem you never seem to be keen on answering me." Nexus said as Salem smiled a bit.**

Weiss: he does seem to be a skilled warrior

 **"Do not fret, all will be, revealed in good time." Salem said as Nexus scoffed and headed out to carry on other matters of importance.**

 **"Soon Nexus the Silver Power you desired will be yours if for no other reason… then to deliver it to me." Salem said as she knew Nexus was power hungry and she intended to use it to her full advantage.**

Ruby: Silver Power?

Weiss: probably a plot thing

 **(End Trailer 2 Sparrow)**

Yang: well that's trailer two, let's look at his bio.

Everyone looked at the new profile that took form.

 **Makai Knight Team**

 **Gold Strider**

 **A**

 **R**

 **O**

 **Dark Knight Team**

 **Nexus Kite Sparrow**

 **I**

 **B**

 **A**

 **Shade Academy profile:**

 **Name: Nexus Kite Sparrow**

 **Age: presumably 18 or 20**

 **Alias: Dark Knight Kiba, Shinigami, Dark Cloak.**

 **Semblance: Unknown**

 **Semblance ability: Unknown**

 **Origins: Unknown**

 **Last Note: Nexus is a wild card he's powerful but maybe we just don't understand how powerful he truly is.**

Ruby: that's…. pretty short

Weiss: *sarcastically* no kidding

Blake nodded

Yang: well there's no point in waiting. After our classes and homework, it's on to trailer number three!

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Howdy howdy sorry for the delay, but here goes chapter three. READY? GO!~**

Team RWBY had finally gotten through their classes, anxious to continue watching the remaining trailers for that show.

Yang: finally! Who the heck gives so many tests on two whole weeks?!

Weiss: hmph, if only Cardin learned to keep his stupid mouth shut, we wouldn't have this problem to begin with.

The four get into their dorms as Blake pulled out the next trailer.

Blake: that professor did not appreciate that comment on his tail.

Ruby: well anyway, we managed to finish the tests. Now we got the whole weekend to finish watching these trailers.

Yang: about darn time!

Blake puts in the trailer and the four watch anxiously as the screen comes alive.

 **GARO Saviors of Remnant(Start Trailer) Where there is Light Shadows Lurk and fear Reigns, yet by the blade of Knights mankind was given hope. I wanted to be like the heroes of my storybooks. I know that the world isn't as great as we are made to believe as kids that there are a lot of bad people who do bad things. But I want to make a difference and make the world a little better even if it's just a small bit I just know it's what a Huntress and a Makai Knight would do so I'll stick to it and see where it goes.**

Weiss, Blake, and Yang looked to each other in confusion as Ruby smiled.

Yang: hey… call me crazy but…

Blake: did that sound…

Weiss: like something Ruby would say?

 **(Start) *insert Red like Roses part 1**

Ruby: this looks eerily familiar…

 **It was a full moon night as it was snowing heavily. On a cliff was a grave with a Rose etched onto it as standing before it was a girl in Madou Robes as she had a hood on. On her lower back was a folded up Scythe similar to the spear of a certain Makai Knight but it was the same scythe she once wielded just reborn as this new scythe was both Crescent Rose her baby and Yaiba Scythe combined for this day and age to for a weapon best made for her. She was wearing a black and red uniform under her duster as on her belt was her rose symbol, around her torso was Madou armor that no doubt l had an enchantment, her crimson hooded duster had her rose symbol on the back in black as on the shoulders were shoulder armor as on her wrists were arm guards, though her boots looked unchanged it was in fact a Madou Tool made to enhance her speed for a short period of time. On her left Finger was a Madou Ring as it had a female human mouth and a head in the shape of a rose as it was silent. (Think something like Rosemon from Digimon)**

Yang: hold up… no way, is that…?

Blake: it couldn't be...

Ruby: Can't be what?

 **The Girl was kneeled before the grave as she then stood up allowing the wind to blow her Madou Robes as rose petals came off with some of them being aflame. She then turned around and walked away through the forest as she had some things to take down. As she walked her Madou Ring could sense it that they were not alone.**

Ruby: you know she kinda looks like…

Weiss: it's probably a coincidence.

 **"Hey Flower Girl Horrors are hunting you." The ring said with a yawn as the girl looked at her Madou Ring before nodding not once letting her hood fall off.**

Weiss/Yang/Blake: flower girl?

The three turn to Ruby.

Ruby: what?

Yang: Nothing.

Blake: Yet.

 **The girl kept walking until she arrived at a clearing which would give excellent room to fight large groups of enemies. She stopped as she was looking straight at the clearing where Grimm Beowolfs were waiting to kill her. Then the snow exploded at certain spots where basic Inga Horrors burst out as they glared at the girl while letting out screeches. The Grimm growled as they were ready to kill a denizen of the light as she then pointed forward with her left hand in a fist so her Madou Ring can assess the battle. "Eclipse." The girl said to the Madou Ring in an all too familiar voice as the Madou Ring looked.**

 **"I count Alpha and Beta 20 Beowolfs and 10 basic Inga Horrors I like your odds." Eclipse said as she saw the girl had the advantage with both Dust and Soul Metal just before she yawned. "I'm going back to sleep I'm tired wake me up when the fight is over." Eclipse said before taking her nap. The girl waited before the Beowolfs charged as the Horrors Sprouted wings and went after her before she vanished as they all looked in the air to see the girl had her hood off revealing none other than Ruby Rose.**

The four paused the trailer as their mouths were gaping

Yang/Ruby: WHAT?!/OMYGOSHTHATSME OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

Blake: did not see that coming

Weiss merely fainted, causing the three to look at her and rush to her side. After a few minutes, Weiss came to and the trailer was replayed.

 **The Horrors then flew at her before she pulled out her Soul Metal Scythe and allowing it to unfold and extend to a full Scythe and slashed at the Horrors with ease and killing one of them by means of decapitation.**

Ruby: so cool~...

Yang: you're drooling again

Ruby sees this and fixes herself.

Ruby: Sorry.

 **When Ruby was about to land she spun in the air before landing and slashing the Grimm that surrounded her in a circle killing a few of them and injuring more using her weapons firearm function to aid in her little red hunt here. A Beowulf charged at her as Ruby already knew what to do as she put her Scythe on its neck before firing her gun and slashing it before it could bite her head off. Ruby smirked as she figured she might as well deal with the Grimm first before she charged forward and slashed through them saving her armor for the Horrors. She hacked and slashed through them allowing her Scythe to provide her with a means to kill the Grimm. A few horrors came at her which she bended back to dodge and slash at the Horrors while she was at it. Every Grimm that came her way Ruby mowed them down as she then pulled out Crescent Rose in its Scythe Form and fired at a Grimm that was a long distance away and killing it with a head shot. She then put Crescent Rose away before slashing at the Grimm and killed them all leaving only the Horrors that were down to 7 sense she had cut down some of the Horrors while she was fighting the Grimm. The Horrors glared at Ruby as they grouped together so they can have a better chance at killing her. "How can a Huntress use Soul Metal?!" One Horror called as Ruby smirked.**

RWBY: THAT'S WHAT WE WANNA KNOW!

 **"Because I'm not just a Huntress." Ruby said as she then threw the Yaiba Scythe into the air and caught it by the butt of the staff before cutting an energy circle around her which then rose up and opened into a portal. "I'm one who protects!" Ruby called as her body was covered in crimson armor that hugged her curves. "As a Huntress and a Makai Knight in one!" She called as her head was then covered by a crimson fanged helmet with silver hair and eyes that mirrored Ruby's silver but more beast like. This was the Flame Scythe Knight who holds the distinction of being the only female Makai Knight, Yaiba. Yaiba slashed around for a bit making her entrance as she slashed a flame across as once she did she struck a pose with flaming Rose appearing behind her.**

 **YAIBA**

 **The four girls were in awe at Ruby's armor. Ruby: Awesome! Blake: The design is breathtaking add the fact its color scheme and weapon go together as well as it does with Ruby. It's no wonder she would have that armor. Weiss: Yes despite Ruby using it with her lack of elegance I can't deny that the armor makes up for it adding the fact it's like the armor was made just for Ruby.**

 **The Horrors glared before the all charged at Yaiba. Yaiba got ready before she too charged at the Horrors. Using her already existing Semblance and the Makai Armors abilities to boost the natural abilities of the wearer as her rose pedals that were normally there when she used her semblance were now on fire.**

Yang: EEEEEEEE MY LIL SIS IS TAKING AFTER ME!

Ruby then throws a snack at Yang to stop her rant.

Ruby: Yang quiet let me enjoy me!

Weiss: Well someone isn't obsessing over themselves.

Blake: Shhh! I want to see what happens.

 **As she went at blinding speeds she slashed and shot at each Horror as she passed them as in a matter of seconds she appeared behind them with the Horrors blood on her blade vanishing as the Horrors then all let out a death sigh before they blew up into a black smoke as they were all sealed into the Yaiba Scythe.**

Ruby: look at how cool I am

Weiss:...why do I suddenly feel jealous?

Yang: Maybe because my sister here has an armor and weapon just for her.

 **Once all the Horrors were gone the armor retracted itself as now Ruby was back as she dropped out of her battle stance as bullet shells began to fall down around the young Makai Knight and Huntress in training who felt such a rush there. Ruby sighed as she could still feel her heart pumping from a battle while using Yaiba. Ruby then looked at Eclipse before flicking her as Eclipse woke up. "Is the battle over?" She asked as Ruby nodded. "Good well we better head back before people start to worry." Eclipse said before Ruby pulled her hood back on and walked away and vanishing into the forest line. (End)**

Blake was looking at the box as she noticed something.

Blake: Huh well what do you know?

Weiss: What is it?

Blake: Looks like we were off about the number of trailers here.

Yang: No way!

Blake: Way.

They looked and saw that it wasn't eight trailers but the number was in fact 9 trailers in all.

Ruby: Come on then lets pop in the next one!

Weiss: And make sure its light side I want to see who will become Gold's teammate.

Yang: On it after a snack run.

Blake: Hurry back!

Yang then leaves the room as the group was now left alone to wait and do homework.

Ruby: I hope she hurries back I hate doing homework.

 **~again sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy the chapter. Until then, CÍAO~**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby: let's start the next chapter!

WBY: YEAH!

The put in the dvd and await another exciting episode.

GARO Saviors of Remnant

 **(Start)**

 **Jump first. If your destination is worth the risk, you'll figure out your landing strategy by the time you hit the ground. –Lycan Arcadia**

Ruby: I feel that's something a beacon student would say…

The rest of RWBY nods in agreement.

 **(Start)**

 **On a train the young heiress known as Weiss Schnee was sitting in her seat of the cabin as she was in a more high class setting as she looked outside the window. In a few short hours she would be arriving at Vale and with it Beacon Academy. It's funny how life seems to throw curves and such at you and all you need to do is endure it and keep moving forward. She was the heiress to the SDC and was on her way to become a Huntress but her father was very against it to the point he had tested her against a Grimm suit of Armor.**

Weiss: oh yeah, I remember that

 **But as she sat there seeing the landscape move beyond the window of the train cart a new voice knocked her out of her musing. "Yo lady this seat taken?" A male voice asked as Weiss looked and saw a handsome looking man but with Wolf like ears as he smirked a cocky smirk. "See all the other seats are either taken or someone wants me away from the." He said holding a suitcase over his shoulder showing he was traveling to Vale like she was. She took notice to the wolf like amulet around his neck, a black duster over what looked like huntsman like armor in black as she saw the design as there seems to be armor on his shoulders, arms, and legs as it looked like he was always ready for a fight with Grimm.**

Yang: he looks rather interesting

 **"Go away you Faunus ruffian." Weiss said as the man laughed a bit there.**

Weiss looked down remembering how she used to act as Blake smiled a bit and nodded in understanding.

Blake: Its ok it's in the past so let it be.

 **"Oh come on snow flake this was my last best option plus if I was with the white fang or going to steal from you I would steal you." He said in a flirting and joking manner as Weiss glared. "In fact if it were me I'd steal something from you just to give you an excuse to come see me." He said in a very flirting tone as Weiss ended up blushing deep red there.**

 **"I don't know whether that's to flatter me or annoy me." Weiss said as the young man looked.**

Weiss felt the same feeling

Yang: is someone in love~?

Weiss: S-shut up, Yang!

 **"Well you never did answer Snowflake." He flirted as Weiss decided to concede as she did see he try and flatter her by the steal to get her to see him comment. "Very well but don't talk to me." Weiss said as the young man nodded.**

 **"No promises." He said as he saw down across from Weiss after he put his suit case above them. "Anyway snowflake then name is Aron, Aron Metal nice to meet ya." He said as he sat down across from Weiss who tried her best to ignore him. "So you going to tell me your name or do I need to ask around and find a phone book?" He flirted as Weiss then went wide eyed as she looked at him.**

 **"How can you not know who I am that just stupid!?" She yelled as she grabbed him as the guy kept his playful look on his face.**

Weiss: I can't believe I use to act like that! And how he's so… so…

Ruby: You still kind of do.

Weiss: No I don't!

Blake: I'm with Ruby on this one.

Yang: Three for three!

Everyone shared a good laugh save for Weiss as she glared a bit to this.

Yang: Oh come on Ice Queen just get used to it, let's see what he says.

 **"Well Snow Flake why don't you tell me who you are so I can get caught up?" He flirted as Weiss was getting both annoyed and flustered around this Wolf Faunus.**

Yang:*laughs* look at Weiss it's the scandal of the century! The Schnee Heiress and Faunus Wolf!

Weiss glares at Yang for that one as she just laughs at the Glare.

 **"Well if you must know for you dullard minds sake I am Weiss Schnee Heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation!" She boasted as Aron yawned.**

 **"Well then Snowflake." Aron smiled as he looked to Weiss. "Nice to meet you then." Aron said as he then leaned back as he relaxed a bit. "Well I'm going to snooze a bit if you can wake me up when we get to Vale." He said as Weiss rolled her eyes as Aron took a small nap as with his hands behind his head as unaware to Weiss chains came out of his person made of Aura as they slithered across the ground silently to the back of the train as if seeking something out.**

Team RWBY saw the chains as they slithered forth as Yang whistled a bit at this one.

Blake: that's a rather interesting semblance.

Team RWBY nodded in agreement as they wondered what other Semblances are out there.

 **(A little later)**

 **Weiss looked ready to fall asleep herself but then Aron woke up as his chains retracted back to his body and vanished as he got up and yawned a bit. "Oh we're not there yet." He said as he yawned a bit. "Hey snowflake I'll be right back ok drink then a bathroom break so I'll be back." Aron said as Weiss was skeptical of it.**

Weiss tilted her head as she saw how suspicious this looked on Aron as did her teammates.

Ruby: He looks like he's up to something.

Weiss: But what?

Weiss honestly was hoping it wasn't illegal as she glared at this.

 **"Ok." Weiss said as she didn't trust him but then she felt something on her person that was new as she looked and saw what looked like a common everyday ring which Weiss saw was sweet of him which she then saw the note that said one thing. 'Enjoy.'**

Yang: Well he can steal, he can pick pocket, and best of all he can leave a gift in your pocket! So Weiss when's the wedding?

Weiss just growled as she was getting real annoyed with Yang's antics.

 **In a forest of red leaves and even red ground a young woman in black sat. She sat there looking at the sky as he outfit's primary color was black as on her back was what looked like a katana in a large bladed sheath. Upon her head was a large black bow as she looked to the sky as if trying to find an answer to questions that have been plaguing her.**

Blake stared at the scene while the rest of Team RWBY exchange worried glances to this as they saw how Blake was being right now.

 **"Blake." Came a Male voice as he looked to Blake while wearing a black suit. "It's time." He said as it caused the girl to turn to him as her hair was still being blown by the wind. When she turned to him it was revealed that her eyes were a topaz yellow as there seemed to be some makeup around her eyes.**

Weiss: I'd hate to ask, but did you help steal that Dust?

Blake looks down with a nod

Yang: Hey don't worry it's in the past just look torts the future.

Blake: Alright.

 **"Alright." She said with a look that spoke she had been questioning her resolve for their cause.**

 **(Later)**

 **The two were moving with a speed of ninja's as they ran through the forest to their desired destination. As they ran they eventually arrived at a cliff where a set of train tracks were at the bottom. As they stood it was revealed that Blake's weapon Gambol Shroud had a large ribbon on it as they looked at the train. The two then saw the train was now passing there spot before they then jumped down and began sliding down the hill like cliff.**

Ruby: I keep telling you guys Blake is a total ninja spy.

Blake blushed in embarrassment as everyone had to agree on this one.

 **As they slid down they held the hilt of their weapons as Adam with red hair and a Grimm mask was holding his weapons scabbard as well so they don't lose their weapons. Eventually they arrived at the bottom and jumped onto the train as they grabbed their weapons and stabbed them into the train's roof to keep from falling off. When they got foot ground they began running to the desired cart so they can claim what they came here for and after jumping from cart to cart they eventually arrived at one cart in particular with a roof door.**

 **Adam then with a quick draw movement cut the lock before opening the door and entering the train. Once inside they were shocked to see that there were machine guard here as well as sitting cross legged on the floor as if waiting for them was none other than Aron himself. "Geez I was wondering when you two would show up." Aron said as Adam glared.**

Yang: oh boy, things about to get wild in here!

Blake: he was rather fast.

Weiss: But how did he do all of that… wait a minute was it those chains?

Ruby: Maybe.

 **"Who are you and how did you get here so fast?!" Adam demanded as this guy wasn't in any form of White Fang uniform as Aron got up.**

 **"Just call me Aron Metal as for how I got here." Aron said as he smiled at the door behind him. "I took the door." He said in a taunting matter as Adam didn't like Aron's tone there. "As for you can't let you take these things without a fight of course they won't let me hang around without a fight either." Aron said as when he did the androids began to activate as the Adam was shocked.**

Yang chuckled at the door comment as she smirked to this.

Yang: Why do smart asses always have the best puns?

Blake: Because they aren't you.

Ruby: Oh Yang you got burned!

Yang just give me a bit for a comeback!

Weiss: It was… sort of funny.

 **"Looks like we're doing this the hard way." Adam said as he was ready to draw his weapon as they realized they tripped inferred security traps which was oddly delayed for some reason.**

 **The androids visors lowered and surrounded the trio as they Blake looked around. "Don't be so dramatic." Blake said as Adam looked and sighed.**

 **"Great my target on the way to Vale wants to play hard to get." Aron said as he then sighed to himself. "Ok then after his is all done you and me need to talk kitty cat." Aron said before drawing forth his twin pistol that had bayonets on them and upon the weapons were what looked like the mark for Zero as the cartridge for the bullets had what looked like axe like blades.**

Ruby:*starry eyed* robots…

Weiss sighed and bonks Ruby on the head causing her to yelp in pain before they focused back to the show.

 **"What are you talking about?" Adam demanded as he looked to Aron.**

Blake looked down feeling sadness, as her teammates comforted her.

 **"The fact the White Fang really has gone downhill with moral code right Blakey?" Aron called to Blake who was shocked to hear that nick name with Kitty Kat as Blake looked and saw the earing of what looked like a bird feather on his ear as Blake was wide eyed.'Aron?' Blake asked as she remembered Aron and how he and Adam nearly went at each other's throats when Aron simply walked away.**

RWBY: wait he knows her/me?!

Yang: Hey Weiss who gets the Wolf the princess or the cat?

Weiss: Shut up!

 **"This is our revolution against those humans and you won't stand by us and the Faunus rightful place in this world!?" Adam began as the Security drones looked ready to attack.**

 **"Yeah excuses on your end horn boy but all I see are a bunch of terrorists lead by a man who's just as bad as any human trying to justify what he's doing when all he's really doing is trying to kill all humans and anyone who doesn't see their way of thinking even innocent Faunus." Aron said as he spun the two large guns in his hand as he aimed his points as the Bayonets looked more like simple short swords then anything.**

Ruby drooled at the marvelous weaponry she was witnessing.

Ruby: Awesome….

 **The robots arms then turned into machine guns as they aimed at Blake and her ally as well as the young Aron.**

 **"Intruder. Identify yourself." The robot said as Adam dropped his stance before pulling his sheaths trigger causing the weapon to fly out hitting the robot in the head. Adam then cut through the robot causing it to shut down from being cleaved.**

 ***Insert Zero Black Blood by Jam Project**

Yang: ooh, good music

Ruby: there's probably a music track we can somehow put into our scrolls.

Blake: We'll have to check to be sure.

Yang: And if not I know a guy who can get it for us.

 **"Well there goes talking." Aron said as the robots looked at each other before their arms turned into blades and they charged forward as Aron then dodged and attack and used the bayonets to deflect the swords while shooting and breaking the blade in two as Aron then jumped away. Aron then held the two guns close to him as one pointed up and the other pointed down before spreading his legs a bit and holding his left gun forward and the right one close to him. "Ok then you should really curse out your creators for this day. Now any preferences of how you like to be torn apart. Answer now within the next five second and I'll be sure to honor those requests." Aron said as he made a, bring it on, gesture with his left gun.**

Yang: Better answer now bots otherwise you won't get any quarter or court.

 **"Very much like you Zero." Came the Amulet around his neck as Aron chuckled a bit.**

Ruby: Cool he also had one of those Madou Things.

 **The Machines then fired at Aron with guns before Aron spun around the shots with ease before he pointed the two gun at two of the robots. "Alright times up." Aron said before he began firing at them as he showed these assholes who was in charged.**

Yang: Well he tried to warn you.

Ruby: Should have answered while they were ahead.

Blake: But his duel wielding is quite remarkable.

Weiss: But the way he moves is so smooth and fluent it's almost like he's dancing.

 **Aron was soon surrounded by them but Aron then began to spin around shooting his foes with ease as it was apparent he wasn't missing any shots anytime soon as soon he ran out of ammo. Aron then released the cartridge before he loaded another pair as it seems the cartridges were custom made with Axe blades on them making them similar to Battle Tomahawks. The cartridges in question were launched from his hip area where he kept the guns hoisted in a strap as it showed these things were custom made as well.**

Ruby: Awesome his guns also act as melee weapons with those bayonets and the tomahawk blades attached to the cartridges! Despite its lack of transformation power the simplistic nature of it allows the user to use it to maximum use while also saving Lien on maintenance save for cleaning and sharpening. I wonder if he makes them himself or has someone else make them for him.

Weiss: that's… a really good question…

 **Soon Aron was done with his grip as he made a smirk even grinning at his victory as he just loved a challenge sometimes. Blake of course used her weapon as a whole and began slashing through the androids with heavy slashes in the attempt to come out on top. She then grabbed the second handle of her sword and drew a smaller ninjato like sword from it now duel wielding as she began hacking and slashing through the androids with two swords.**

 **"Seriously I get the Schnee's are horrible and all but doing a wrong to the people who wrong you doesn't make a right." Aron said as Adam tried to shoot Aron who used his weapons to defect it before shooting back at Adam injuring his hand a bit as luckily the round he used that time was a Dust Round.**

Weiss: Wow I never thought I'd hear any Faunus say that.

Blake: Agreed.

Yang: Come on kick his ass!

 **"Shut up you human boot licker! Who are you to claim we are the ones at fault here!?" Adam roared at Aron as made another, bring it on gesture, but with his twin guns.**

Blake: Why does this seem horrifically accurate of Adam to respond like this?

Yang: Cause he's a bastard?

Weiss: Because he's a monster?

Blake: …Maybe…

Ruby: Language!

 **"Come and make me so you can find out." He taunted as this served to anger Adam Taurus very much so. Adam roared and charged at Aron who blocked the attack with ease as he smirked at Adam. "Just saying you're sounding hypocritical and trust me when I say I seen what happens when people try and go for the whole eye for an eye thing it never ends well for anyone." Aron said as he bushed Adam away before stabbed another android and shooting it. "If you want equality and peace then hurting humans who discriminate you isn't the way to go." Aron said calmly yet playfully as Adam was getting angry with this impudent traitor to the Faunus.**

 **"Equality and peace are impossible the White Fang will ensure the Faunus rightful place in this world!" He roared as Blake was shocked as she had just finished off another robot.**

Yang: Remind me to punch his lights out when I meet him.

Weiss: Agreed.

Blake: Weiss for future references Adam is the one who took it too far with the White Fang Belief and such.

Weiss: I can see that Blake.

Ruby: Yeah he's a real jerk.

 **"Well looks like my mole was right about you after all Adam Taurus you are insane." Aron said as he jumped over Adam and stabbed an android. Adam was shocked when he said mole as that was a term used for a spy which mean his White Fang was compromised. "Let me guess your next line is, 'Mole your saying you have a spy in our noble organization,' am I right?" Aron asked as Adam then spoke.**

 **"Mole your saying you have a spy in our noble organization!?" Adam roared as Aron smirked as Adam then gasped wondering how Aron did that.**

Yang: Ok that is a neat trick.

Weiss: It was just a fluke he won't get it a second time.

Ruby: wanna bet a cookie?

Weiss: you're on.

 **"Try and figure it out." Aron said before running on ahead to the flat bed cart.**

 **"Get back here!" Adam roared as he gave chase to Aron. Blake looked for a minute as she saw that Aron he sounded like someone she could agree with which was why she had finally made her decision as to what she was going to do, but she wasn't going to leave Aron. So with that thought in mind she ran forward and began catching up.**

Weiss: He's toying with him.

Ruby: Wait what?

Blake: I can see that.

Ruby: What?! How can you tell?

Weiss: He's treating it like a game and considering his line of work Adam is just a child to him.

 **Blake arrived at the flat bed cart and saw Adam and Violet battling the androids and each other as Blake had to admit she was impressed with what she saw Aron jump back as instead or reloading he changed the way he was holding the guns and now it looked like he had two short sword in a reverse grip mixed with two close range battle tomahawk weapons. She then saw Aron activate hi semblance as she then saw Aura chains leave his body and stab into multiple enemies at once destroying many of the androids while leaving Adam to his group.**

 **Blake jumped in and began assisting while using her own semblance to combo her attacks and keep the androids guessing. Once the battle was done Adam and Blake noticed something and that was Aron had ran on ahead. As they ran ahead Adam saw the cart was empty before opening a container and to his shock the bombs were gone but instead there was a note.**

 **Adam took it out and read it before crushing it in anger as Violet was toying with him sense he grabbed and moved the bombs to the carts up ahead all in one spot giving him little time to set them up. "That traitorous bastard." Adam growled as he was ready to kill.**

 **"Why are you angry Adam?" Blake asked as she looked to Adam.**

 **"That Traitor moved the bombs to a different location it will take us forever to find and set them up, time we don't have." Adam said as Blake looked.**

Blake: Wow, he sure does works fast.

Yang: How did he do all that so fast?

Ruby: Plot armor?

 **"But what about the crew members?" Blake asked as Adam looked.**

 **"What about them?" Adam asked seeing that human lives were worthless but soon they saw and heard something moving. The two looked up and saw a large mech come down as it had four legs and four guns which said guns were all pointed at them.**

Yang: Heartless monster.

Weiss: Remorseless bastard.

Ruby: Language!

 **"Adam." Blake said as she knew they were in trouble before many chains came flying at the mech stabbing into it bushing it back as soon Aron appeared as the chains came from his own back.**

 **"I got this." Aron said as he showed he was ready for combat. "Your next line is, 'Whose side are you on anyway,' and go!" Aron predicted as Adam then spoke.**

 **"What whose side are you even on anyway?!" Adam asked as first this guy was against them then he was helping them and then against them and now he was helping them again. But then Adam realized what Aron did as he was getting very annoyed with Aron doing that trick of his.**

Weiss: What how did he!?

Yang: Two for Two!

Ruby: He was right pay up!

Weiss sighed and gave Ruby her cookies.

Blake: If he gets it a third time I may believe he has future sight.

Yang: If that's a thing then we need him to win the lotto for us.

 **"And to answer your question I'm on nobody's side just the worlds." Aron said as he was ready to fight. The mech then began firing at them as Adam and Blake dodged the blasts knowing one hit could be deadly. Blake then charged forward and tried to hit the mech but was instead knocked back by its arm causing her to yelp only for Aron to grab her and hold her bridal style so she wouldn't get hurt. "Glad you can drop by." Aron flirted as he smiled at Blake.**

Yang: Badass quote and a flirt two in one.

Weiss grumbled clearly jealous as she saw Aron flirting with Blake even if Aron was not real.

 **Adam used the distraction to slash at the mechs face area before he saw it did no damage. Once he landed on the ground the mech kicked him away knocking Adam to one of the boxes. "We have to get out of here." Blake said as Aron then put Blake down before the mech merged its guns and began channeling a powerful beam. Soon the beam fired knocking the trio outside where they found themselves in a flatbed cart with open room to fight.**

 **Aron then began walking to the Mech as he smiled at the trio with a smirk on his face. "I'll handle this." Aron said as he then changed the grip where he held his guns more like short swords as they both were pointing up right now. "Now let's rampage." He said before he cut open to energy circles which formed into one and opened up into a portal which then released segments of a suit of armor which then formed into a fang wolf form as now Aron was in a silver fanged armor as his guns were now replaced with two curved swords as Aron was now a Makai Knight surprising Adam and Blake to no end.**

 **"Just call me the Silver Fanged Knight." Aron began as soon his symbol appeared behind him from the armors energy as it burst out knocking the mech back as a dark aura appeared from it as a worm like creature came from it forming into what looked like a creature of both Grimm and Horror origin.**

 **"ZERO!"**

Ruby was gushing and drooling at the armor as it made an epic entrance.

Ruby: Awesome!

Blake was shivering as Dogs were one thing but wolves were a whole other subject.

Blake: Are they all based off of wolves?

Weiss: Seems that way.

Yang: Garo looked more like a lion to me then a wolf.

 **Zero spun his blades around as he then took a battle stance as the creature within the mech mutated it and roared out at Zero who was ready to fight it out against this monster. "Come on!" Zero roared as the possessed mech charged at Zero only for Zero to block the attack before kicking said mech away from them.**

 **Zero began slashing at his foe as he ducked under another attack before sending a chain strike against it as the mech fired its beam at him but Zero of course dodged. Zero then roared out and kicked the mech to the side as he then charged at its leg before grabbing it and lifting it up with his Aura Chains before throwing it over at Adam who was wide eyed as he was then knocked off the train as hopefully Adam's aura will hold.**

Weiss: Take that you terrorist!

Ruby: yeah down he goes!

Blake and Yang sweat dropped at the two.

 **"Yo kitty cat mind giving the big silver wolf a hand!" Zero asked as Blake saw Adam had fallen off the train which was shocking enough.**

Yang: Teamwork time!

Ruby: Alright!

 **The two then stood side by side before charging straight at the Mech before doing strike after strike against it knocking it back as the Mech tried to fire a beam at them but it proved to be useless against such a foe as Zero avoided the attack and Blake used her Semblance to dodge the attack with great ease.**

 **Zero then took out a Lighter which he then lit a blue flame on it and then threw it into the air. As it fell down he slashed one sword across the blade before kicking the lighter back up and doing the same upon the return before he returned it to its hiding place where it waited for the next time it would be used. "Yo, kitty cat take cover!" Zero called as Blake saw this and though she didn't like the wolf themed armor she conceded and jumped back as the mech soon fired a large beam as the creature inside the mech roared out only for Zero to send a duel slash from his two blades which then cut the mech in two as when it did the Mech exploded as an ash like substance left the remains and went into the twin swords in Zero's hand.**

Ruby: too cool...

 ***End OST**

 **"Impressive Zero." Silva commented as she was impressed with Zero's skill.**

Weiss nodded as she saw this.

Weiss: I have to agree with Silva there.

 **"Damn I am good!" Zero commented as he reverted to Aron as he smiled his famous toothy grin.**

Yang: You sure are.

 **"So where to Kitty Cat?" Aron asked the surprised Blake as she looked. "I mean if you're leaving the Fang and all figured you must have some sort of plan right?" Aron asked as he looked to the Faunus Girl. But then Aron noticed the tears in Blake's eyes as he then sighed and shrugged a bit. "You know if you have a soul then you have an aura and if you have an aura you have emotions which then one or two of them causes tears Kitty Cat so if you're going to cry then cry no one will think less of you." Aron said as he looked to Blake.**

 **And so she did. Blake let out a cry of sorrow and pain, which the Makai Knight helped comfort her just as Blake hugged him as Aron was blushing feeling awkward about this. "There, there it's uh its ok the White Fang has gone down the drain so um… no more tears." Aron said as he patted Blake on the head having no idea how to deal with this.**

Ruby: Ah ain't that sweet!

Yang: A fluffy wolf and a fluffy cat.

 **Minutes past and Blake seemed to finally calm down. The cat Faunus had wiped her tears away with her arm as she and Aron had ended their embrace. She and Aron looked out at the passing forest in silence before Blake spoke up. "I'm going to stop them, no matter what." She swore as Aron then shrugged at this.**

Blake noticed herself crying from this scene, alongside her teammates who were hugging her.

 **"And how you going to do this Kitty Cat?" Aron asked as it seems he gives everyone he meets a nickname.**

 **"I can enlist at Beacon to become a huntress." Blake answered. "The semester starts in a few weeks, which gives me time to gather info of any White Fang operations in Vale. It's lucky I've been in the organization long enough to know where most of the gatherings take place." Blake said as she was explaining the basics of her plan to stop the White Fang in Vale from Beacon.**

 **"Well then best we get to the passenger cars then and after we arrive at Vale go our separate way and who knows… we might cross paths with each other one day." Aron said as he and Blake entered the rest of the train.**

 **"Who are you anyway?" Blake asked as Aron smiled at her.**

 **"Just a passing through Silver Fanged Knight, remember that ok." Aron said as he walked into the train on its way to the Kingdom of Vale.**

Ruby: I can't help the feeling that quote was from something...

Yang: for some reason I'm thinking about Bumblebee...

Weiss: I'm thinking about playing cards…

Blake: I'm thinking about Velvet and a belt buckle.

 **(Scene Break Vale Train Station)**

 **Aron was able to sneak pass all the security as he disembarked from the train as he was holding something in his hand as it was a red Letter as he smiled to it. Once Aron arrived at the parking lot he saw a pickup truck waiting for him as he smiled at it as on the grill was Silva's face as Aron smiled at this. "Hello gorgeous." Aron commented as he opened the driver door taking the letter off the windshield and entering the car. "Ready Silva?" Aron asked as Silva chuckled a bit.**

 **"It would be good to stretch my legs so as you say Zero, hit it." Silva said before Aron inserted Silva into the ignition point and started the truck before driving off to meet with the Watchdog after all he had a job to do in Vale which he intended on doing the Job in question for the Makai Order in the Kingdom.**

 **(End Trailer)**

 **Makai Knight Team**

 **Gold Strider**

 **Aron Metal**

 **R**

 **O**

 **Dark Knight Team**

 **Nexus Kite Sparrow**

 **I**

 **B**

 **A**

 **Beacon Student Profile**

 **Name: Aron Metal**

 **Age: 17**

 **Alias: Silver Fanged Knight Zero, Playboy Flirt, Honorable Delinquent, Wolf Man, Wolf Freak (CRDL), Metal Head.**

 **Semblance: Aura Chains**

 **Semblance Ability: This Semblance allows Aron to use the chains in a variety of ways for it's a rare hereditary type and he has used it in many ways and forms from weapons to utility to even hunting methods. These Chains allow him at times to latch to a foes aura and predict what they are about to say which he uses to its full advantage and can be used to restrain or even grapple certain beings or items.**

 **Origins: He was born and raised in Menagerie as part of the Makai Order due to the fact the Unofficial Kingdom allowed him to learn and train under very harsh conditions in the Island wilds. During this time he trained under his father before his untimely demise and when his father died in a hunt was given recruitment options for the White Fang many times which he rejected it saying the White Fang were a bunch of cruel hypocrites whose only adding more fuel to the fire involving the racial divide between human and Faunus and many times those trying to recruit him reacted violently which Aron ended up having to either send them packing or have his close friends do so. Upon inheriting Zero he became very cocky and full of himself but had the skills to back it up and had opted to get a pick-up Truck as a mode of transportation seeing as its reliable to him and Silva since Madou Tool Vehicles have started to become very useful for hunts especially for Knights and many more for priests as it gives them the same advantages in some aspects as a Madou Horse.**

Ruby: that's truly amazing

The rest of team RWBY nodded as they heard a knock. They go to see it was team JNPR in their pjs as it seems they may have woken them up as Jaune even yawned.

Jaune: Why is everyone yelling?

Ren: It seems they are watching a series of sorts.

Nora: whatcha guys watching?

RWBY: ...it's a long story.

 **To be continued!**


End file.
